Bo Revail Vyrn Nerchain
by Fantasystardreamer7
Summary: The title means, roughly, 'On Black Wings They Ride'. Mira had no idea what she had gotten herself into when she posted that comment on Youtube. Now she seems to be drifting away from her own world, and into another... One that she'd always believed didn't really exist. Pursued by the Nazgûl, does she have any hope of living for another day? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Army of Kings

**Hey. I was randomly inspired to write this by some happening on Youtube the other day. I dunno if I'm really going to continue this story, or just leave it as is. Tell me if I should or not. I'm uncertain.  
**

**Well. This story takes place after the War of the Ring (so the Witch King of Angmar is dead) and all... So yeah...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Lord of the Rings. Just my OC's: Mira, Mira's mom, and Mira's sister May.**

******I named this chapter after a song that was stuck in my head all day. It was strangely fitting for the occasion. I don't own it either.  
**

**_Chapter 1: Army of Kings_**

* * *

This can't be happening... It was just a comment chain. Just a comment chain! On Youtube! But of course, it had to become reality, because I MUST be going insane! This can't be happening!

It had all started when I had comment-hugged Sauron Aulë-Melkor on the Lord of the Rings Soundtrack on Youtube a few days ago...

* * *

**superrainbowyoshi9**: LOVE YOU ANNATAR

-hugs Sauron and runs away-

**Sauron Aulë-Melkor**: Ummm... what just happened?

**Nicholas Vo**: would you like to send orcs out to hunt this person down before they escape?

**superrainbowyoshi9**: HEY! What, I get chased halfway across ME by Orcs just for hugging the Darklord?

**Nicholas Vo**: what surprises me is the fact you managed to get into mordor to just hug him and came out alive...

**superrainbowyoshi9**: Magic.

**Nicholas Vo:** but why would you do it

the Nazgul are being set upon you know

should take them 1 day by fell beast good luck :)

**superrainbowyoshi9:** 'CAUSE ANNATAR'S AWESOME.

Pfft the Nazgûl can't catch me, I'm a MAGE. And why do they want to, is there a law or something against Sauron having fans?

**Nicholas Vo:** no its just that there is a law against harassment or molestation of any kind of the dark lord

**superrainbowyoshi9:** So hugging counts as harassment? ._.

I'll believe you when Sauron tells me so himself.

**Nicholas Vo:** or molestation of any form

regarding the second line of the comment, who knows what he will think of it

* * *

I rolled my eyes. Like I was _really_ going to have the Nazgûl sicked on me just for comment-hugging Sauron. Get real. If they really exist, then I'm really a mage. I looked out the window. It was fairly nice outside with clouds here and there in the sky. The evening sun couldn't be seen on this side of the house.

Either I imagined it or the Eastern horizon darkened suddenly, as though all the clouds in that direction had condensed in a single moment. I blinked and it had lightened again, leaving me wondering if my eyes were playing tricks on me. _That _was only the beginning.

* * *

The next day it happened again. I was on my way to school when I saw what appeared to be a blazing pinnacle of flame in the mountains shooting up into the clouds, which had darkened over the mountains again, or so it seemed. _Minas Morgul?_ I blinked many times, but the vision didn't vanish as it had before. Finally it slowly faded away. Back into my imagination, I hope. I suddenly cursed myself and ran down the street, realizing that I'd be late for school if I didn't hurry.

During lunch, when I was returning to my seat from microwaving my frozen pizza, I paused to look out the windows. Instead of looking out into a suburban community, I was looking into a forest. Green light dappled the leaf litter. I slowly turned on the spot. Gnarled old trees surrounded me on all sides, not just where the window had been. The silence was shocking after the din in the cafeteria. I wasn't at school anymore. A hand waved in front of my face and immediately the lunchroom closed around me once more. My friend had a concerned look on her face. A moment earlier I had been looking right through her... I think I'm drifting away from this world...

After school I was listening to Pandora while doing my homework, but was having an incredibly difficult time focusing. My mom looked at me curiously. "You've been in a trance all afternoon. Is there something wrong, hon?" I didn't answer. "Mira? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just... I've got a headache."

"Well. May and I are going to the store. Will you be alright while we're gone?"

"Mom. I'm not _five_. I can take care of myself."

"If you say so. May! Let's go." She headed towards the door. My little sister moved her finger in a circular motion beside her head and rolled her eyes at me. I drew my finger across my throat and pointed at the door. May stuck her tongue out and followed Mom.

I turned back to the Pandora and skipped the song I was listening to. I really wasn't in the mood. I had yet to achieve the perfect mix of songs that I desired of this station, which included themes from the Legend of Zelda, Lord of the Rings, Super Mario Galaxy, Chronicles, and a couple other assorted songs I enjoyed. The stupid Pandora didn't seem to understand when I liked songs from LOTR and disliked ones that came with it, which were totally unrelated to the song I had liked in the first place. Another LOTR song came on, which I instantly recognized as Amon Hen, even though it didn't say so. I smiled and hummed along to the voices. I was in the middle of solving a right triangle, and then as if by some silent command my eyes were drawn to the East. I stood and crossed the room to look out the window. I was stunned by what I saw.. The sky had darkened over the mountains again, as it had always seemed to whenever I looked, and I had begun to accept this change as something from my imagination and not reality. That wasn't what I stared at- there, in the sky! It can't be- it isn't- NO! I shook uncontrollably and slowly counted...

One, two, three...

-my breath came in labored gasps-

four, five... six...

-my knuckles, clutching the windowsill, were white. Counting them was painful-

seven...

-tears rolled down my cheeks-

eight.

Eight fell beasts. Eight riders.

The Nazgûl had come.


	2. Chapter 2: Reaching

**...Yeah I'm going to continue with this for a while at least. Thanks for the encouragement, Delgodess. Unfortunately though, it looks like I'm going to be updating spontaneously, because I'm lacking motivation this summer. I think that any motivation I have to type my stories comes from Audiomachine. I also named this chapter after a song that was oddly fitting for the occasion. I don't own it, but it sounds really cool.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reaching**

What is the first thing you do when you see eight neither living nor dead servants of the Enemy of the free peoples of a world that shouldn't -doesn't- exist flying towards you on giant, ferocious, ugly, feral, scary, dragonlike _things_? I don't know about you, but I run and hide in the basement.

Our basement was unfinished; the floor was bare, cold, concrete and the walls were little more than insulated. That didn't matter to me. I was trying to answer the questions running through my head. How can this be real? Why are they looking for me? Since when did _Sauron_ have internet access? What's with these visions that seem to appear only to me? What does Sauron have against potential fangirls? Am I crazy?

_It can't be real... Maybe Sauron doesn't like fans hugging him..._ -I left the next one unanswered- _It's like I'm drifting over the line... Maybe they ruin his pride... But how am I supposed to know if I'm crazy? _I counted to ten in English, Spanish, and Sindarin. That didn't help. I considered it for a minute, then decided that only someone else could tell me if I was crazy. I'll ask Mom later.

If I live that long. I squeezed my eyes shut.

The coldness under me faded into the prickle of grass. The light was warm, and came from only one source, instead of the scattered light bulbs that lit the basement. _Oh dangit, it's happening again...! Make it stop! They'll find me! _I concentrated on where I had been in the corner of the basement. _Come on, now, cross back over. I'm not on Middle-Earth, I'm cowering in the basement. On the cold, hard, concrete. Safe. Uncomfortable, but safe. _The grass under me solidified back into the basement floor and sent chills up my feet. I dared to open my eyes. I was back in my house.

Shaking, I climbed back into the living room and flopped onto the recliner. I had left the Pandora on. It was playing another song I hated. Dislike. Then another. Dislike. I mulled over my predicament. So I'm probably crossing the border between worlds, and if I tried I could probably do it at will. (A peppy song with lots of energy. Skip.) The Nazgûl are probably after me. I'm probably crazy. Hmm. There seem to be a lot of 'probably's' in my story. (A song I enjoy. Like.)

I looked out the window again. The view flickered and I caught a glimpse of some extra trees in the backyard.

Light-

bulb.

I stood and pulled open the sliding door. It was chilly out there. I went out anyways. If I can pull myself back to Earth by focusing on what I knew was there, then maybe I could pull myself to _Middle-_Earth via the same concept.

Would that prove my sanity?

One way to find out. I stretched out my hand and envisioned one of the trees that I had glimpsed before. Deep breath. The tree trunk solidified under my hand. I blinked, then looked around without moving my hand. Some part of me thought that if I moved my hand all of this would vanish.

I was in a forest. Sunlight filtered between the trees. I stared in awe at the spot where my house used to be. It was all real. I stepped back from the tree.

I was being watched. I couldn't shake the prickle on the back of my neck that told me without a doubt someone was watching me presently. I searched for them, but I appeared to be alone.

Then a noise echoed in my mind. The rough sound captured my attention. It was the garage door opening. Mom and May were home.

Home.

Another sound rang through my mind, a song this time. Oh, that was right, I had left the Pandora on, and now it was playing one of my favorite songs. I the trees around me wavered for a moment.

I blinked, and then announced to whoever was watching me, "_I will come back_." And I crossed back to my home and went back inside to resume doing my homework.

* * *

**Spoiler: Mira is not crazy. And she will go back to ME and the story will continue to continue continuing continuously. Tongue tied yet? ;P**

**Mmph. This chapter was short. Hopefully there will be longer chapters in the future.**

**Anyways, review please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sen Dôr 'Aladhremmen

**This chapter just seemed incredibly rushed. It makes me sad, how rushed it seems. To me it seems to be of an overall lower quality. UUUUGH. Maybe I will find a way to make it seem... better... eventually.**

**Oh, and the chapter title means 'This tree-woven land' in Sindarin. Because Mira goes exploring the woods.**

**MMiladinova; Wow. That is really cool. The main character is Mira, an there is someone named Mira reading the story. That's irony at work there ;P**

* * *

Did I go back? Of course I did, the very next day! Right after I finished my homework, I went outside and envisioned the trees from Middle-Earth. It wasn't hard; the trees I had experienced yesterday had been so vivid. And they hadn't changed a bit.

"So," I said, more to myself than whoever may be watching. "Let's go exploring." A few doubts nagged at the back of my mind: _Am I physically in ME, or am I just experiencing some trick of the senses? When I travel in ME will I travel on Earth? _I brushed a piece of my fiery hair out of my face and sighed. Deep breath. I hummed a song from memory and headed deeper into the woods.

I hadn't been walking for five minutes when I heard a voice.

"You walk freely for one who is not welcome." I stopped in my tracks.

"Who's there?" I demanded. "Where are you hiding?"

"I am not hiding." The voice came from behind me now. I turned around and came face-to-face with a tall man in silver robes. I uttered a small scream and fell backwards. "I apologize if I have frightened you," he said and held out a hand.

I pulled myself up and got a better look at the man. He had long blonde hair and grey eyes, but the attribute that struck me as the most odd were his pointed ears. I blinked. He was no man, he was an Elf! I mentally kicked myself for not realizing. Of course he was an Elf! What would a man be doing wandering about in the forest by himself? Which meant that I was in one of the Elven territories. "Who are you?" I asked the Elf.

"I am Haldir," he said. "What is your name, and why are you wandering far within the borders of Lothlorien?"

So this was Haldir. He wasn't dead."I'm Mira, and I... appeared here by means I cannot explain. I do apologize for intruding, but I seem to be lost."

He regarded me silently for a moment, then commented, "You are not from this land, are you?"

I frowned. "How could you tell?" I asked with more than a note of sarcasm.

"Your hair." I instantly felt self-conscious and ran a hand through my bright orange hair. Haldir half turned away and looked deep into the forest. "Come with me." He headed silently into the depths of the woods. I followed him without a question.

For how long we moved on, I'm not sure, but it was evening by the time we reached the top of the last hill and looked into what Haldir told me was Caras Galadhon and once there I would meet the Lord and Lady of the woods (I already knew I probably would, but I didn't want to complicate my situation by telling him that). "Be cautious," the Elf added, "A few will not welcome you here. Do not give them grounds for their hostility."

That was when I felt a presence in my mind. _Naurfindel... _Her -for the voice was most definitely a woman's- thoughts were like ice and starlight in my consciousness. I did not recognize the word, but I felt a meaningfulness underneath that she meant me. _Naurfindel. Ephedúath le... _I had no knowledge of Elvish, but its meaning could not be clearer. She said: "Fire-haired. Shadows follow you even here." There was a pause.

_Haldir says that many will not welcome me here. _The Lady did not seem at all fazed when I replied to her with telepathy. _Why is that?_

_That question is one that I cannot reveal to you presently. We will meet in person soon._

All of this secrecy was becoming immensely irritating.

As I trekked on silently I pondered our brief conversation. I was wondering if communicating through telepathy could pass language barriers like it had when Galadriel spoke to me in Elvish, or if that was the Lady's doing.

The trees grew taller as we went down the hill. A _lot_ taller. By the time we reached the bottom of the hill I could no longer comprehend how tall they must be, as the tops had passed out of sight under the thick canopy long before. A breeze rippled through the branches as I looked and the leaves shimmered green and silver. At the bottom of the rise I heard the sound of running water, and in a moment a wide river came into view. The last rays of sunlight flashed off of the water into my eyes. "This is the Celebrant. We must cross it to reach Caras Galadhon."

I looked up and down the river for a means of crossing it and spotted a rope stretched across the water. I sighed.

Haldir called to the other side of the river in Elvish and someone else replied. A rope flew across the stretch of running water. Haldir caught it and tied it at about waist-height above the first rope. Holding on to this rope I was able to maintain balance and cross the river without falling. The other Elf was also male; he looked so much like Haldir that I assumed they were brothers.

"Thank you," I said to him. Haldir came up behind me and spoke to the Elf softly in Elvish. The Elf turned and ran ahead of them.

"Who is that?" I asked Haldir.

"That is Rúmil. He is my brother. Come, the day is almost over. We must make haste."

"Right."

Before long I saw great staircases spiralling up the trees. I followed them upwards with my eyes and gasped. There were elegantly built houses in the trees, and walkways stretched in between them. They were lit up with dozens of lamps, like stars in the trees. It was like something out of a dream.

There was a figure headed towards us. It was Rúmil again. He stopped and spoke with Haldir in the language I couldn't understand, then continued down the path.

"What did he say?" I asked the marchwarden.

"A Nazgûl was spotted above Caras Galadhon. He is alerting the sentries."

"A Nazgûl..." I cursed quietly to myself to myself. Why me?!

Haldir led me to the heart of the city and up a giant staircase. I gritted my teeth and ignored the stares I received as I passed by other Elves. It seemed like forever before we reached the top. The Lord and Lady were waiting.

Once again I had the feeling that I was experiencing something out of a dream. Silver light shone off of their hair and flawless faces. Their clothes were magnificent, to say the least. Their grey eyes shone with a light from countless years of wisdom and seemed to see into my soul. I understand now why one would have reason to fear the Elves. They were just so... _regal_.

"Greetings, Naurfindel," said Galadriel.

"Greetings," I replied.

"You are a long way from home, are you not?" asked Celeborn.

"I am, but I do not know how I came to be in this world. I was hoping," I paused and took a breath, "that you may have some answers for me."

"We cannot answer questions that have not been asked," said Celeborn.

"How did I come _here_, from my home world? It is logically impossible!"

"Logically impossible?" asked Galadriel. "Did you not consider that you may be from this world to begin with?"

* * *

**I felt like leaving you guys out on a limb. 'Cause I'm mean like that. Eheheheh ;p**

**I know who Mira is and yoooouu dooooon't~~ *cough*Lithuiel*cough* **

**^Worst hint ever because nobody knows what it means.^ Oh, well. You will soon. I wonder if I'm being too open about Mira's uniquity. Meh. **

**REVIEW THIS OR ELSE... uhh... the Nazgûl will kill you in your sleep or something. Please?**


End file.
